Gentle Abuse
by Larien Surion
Summary: What kind of love is the only kind Arumat knows, or accepts?


Gentle Abuse

This is a Star Ocean fan fiction. I don't own the characters; they belong to Square Enix and Tri-ace.

Arumat glanced around. Good, there was no one following him. He stepped into the elaborate house, sure he hadn't been seen.

Inside, the house was pristine marble, and it looked very much like a high-class home. A woman in a long dress came and took Arumat's coat. "How long will you be needing our services, Mr. Thanatos?"

"Three hours." Arumat replied. "And I'd like the usual one."

"As you wish." the woman said.

Baccus walked up to Edge. "Mr. Edge, Mr. Arumat has left the ship again."

"He's a big boy, Baccus. I'm sure he can handle himself." Edge replied.

"Mr. Faize has gone missing as well."

"Probably sight-seeing." smiled Reimi. "It's been a while since we were able to visit."

"I have also noted an increase in the cuts and scars on Mr. Arumat's body, as well as Mr. Faize's."

"Faize has scars?" asked Edge.

"Cuts, actually." Baccus clarified. "All in various places, too."

"That's strange." said Reimi. "He's never mentioned getting hurt when he's out."

"I'm not too worried." said Edge. "Arumat's are probably from training, and Faize gets the occasional cut or scrape from studying plants and stuff. He probably found a small predator and had a fight with it."

"It's not like he's a masochist, like Arumat." smiled Reimi.

Arumat and Faize returned at about the same time. As was true to what Baccus had said, Arumat bore fresh wounds. Faize was nurturing a small cut to his cheek, but seemed otherwise fine.

"What are you two doing that you both come back wounded?" asked Reimi as she cleaned the cut on Faize's face.

"Owch!" Faize pulled back, putting his hand over the wound. His amethyst eyes flickered crimson.

Arumat looked over, noting where the cut was on Faize's face. He decided to dodge Reimi's question with an "I'll be in my room."

"That's not an answer." Reimi called after him. Faize took the opportunity to scram and headed for his room as well. "Faize, get back here!"

"No!" Faize replied, retreating to his room. The one he shared with Arumat.

"Where did that cut come from?" Arumat asked.

Faize didn't look at him. "Nowhere."

"Oh, really? I know of another person who got a cut, and in the same place your cut is." He tilted Faize's face up to look at him. "You wouldn't happen to have been there, where you?"

Faize tried to look away.

Arumat sighed. "I didn't peg you as one able to do that, Faize." He pulled the younger closer and held him. "But thank you."

Faize leaned into Arumat's wounded chest. Gently, he licked one of the cuts. "Are you going back tomorrow?" he asked, looking up at his roommate.

Arumat nodded. "You'd best get some sleep, Faize."

"The usual room." Arumat said to the lady of the house. An errand boy led him to an enclosed room with no windows, save the one in the ceiling to let the sunlight in. There were chains on the walls, and various weapons. A triangular sawhorse stood in one corner, and a chair with half the seat missing out of the front.

A masked man seemed to peel off the wall across from him, out of the shadows. He wore leather cross straps over his thin chest, and shoulder armor marked with gold chain. His pants were also of black leather, lacing up the sides and across the front. Black boots, well-polished and cared for, rode up to his knees, and were heeled to add to his height. He raised his gloved hand to his face, which, aside from the mask, was also covered with a leather cap to hide his hair.

"I don't recognize you." said Arumat. "Where's the usual one?"

"I am your usual one." came the reply. "I just decided to dress differently today." As he said this, he took Arumat's arms and chained them to either side, the chains stretching from the walls to hold the large Eldarian like a prisoner. The stranger then knelt and chained Arumat's legs in the same fashion, so he stood like a large X.

Arumat looked at him. "Are you always going to hide from me? Show me your face."

"Well, you did figure me out." He took the mask and cap off, letting his green locks shower around his face. "You want a gag again, love?"

Arumat nodded. He didn't like anyone hearing him scream, even though he enjoyed what was about to transpire. He felt Faize fit the ball-gag in his mouth.

Faize took down one of the whips. "I wonder if this is normal?" he said. He swung, striking Arumat across the back. "I love you, desperately and dearly, and yet you only acknowledge me when you're in pain." He swung again. "Can't you see me when it doesn't hurt?" Again, the whip struck, this time Arumat's chest.

Arumat was panting, but he hadn't yet tried to scream. He looked at Faize, who decided to change weapon. His eyes widened as Faize turned, showing he'd chosen the switch.

Faize turned the switch over in his hand. "Maybe this time." he said. He struck.

Arumat writhed. Again, he restrained himself from crying out. As he was gasping for his breath, Faize struck him again. This time, he screamed.

Faize paused, bringing his hand up to touch Arumat's face. "Do you see me now, love?" He watched Arumat's golden eyes. When he didn't see Arumat looking for him, he struck again. And again. Several times, the switch hit Arumat across the arms, back, chest, and legs. Each time, Arumat cried out, muffled by the gag.

Faize dropped the switch. "I've had enough." He adjusted the chains after attaching one to Arumat's waist. This put the restrained in a bent over position.

Arumat panicked and tried to turn. Faize hit him.

"It's my turn." he whispered in his lover's ear. Carefully, he removed one of the purple coverings from Arumat's ear. The delicate white appendage was the only part unmarked on Arumat's body.

Arumat struggled, only to moan as Faize licked the sensitive tip. He heard a snap, and the gag came loose. "Why?" he asked.

"I need you to understand." Faize whispered. He drew a knife from his boot and cut away Arumat's pants.

"What?!" Arumat gasped as Faize drove himself into his lover. Tears came to his eyes as Faize rode him, the movements becoming harder, faster. "Faize!" he cried out as the other grabbed his hard member.

"Shh." Faize licked the bare ear again as he began to play with his lover's hard on. He continued to drive his own hard member into the larger Eldarian, and began to move his hand faster.

Arumat moaned, closing his eyes as his body shot out its seed, and Faize filled him with his own. He felt very worn suddenly, and heavy. He felt Faize undo his limbs, and he collapsed to the floor. For the first time, he actually noticed the pain throbbing through his body.

Faize knelt on the floor and pulled Arumat so his head was in his lap. Gently, he ran his fingers through the other's hair. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "I just wanted you to know the love I so desire from you."

Arumat moaned, slowly bringing a hand up to touch Faize's face. "You want me to beat you?" he asked.

"No." Faize looked down at the Eldarian in his lap. "I just want you to love me, hold me, and see only me."

Arumat managed to prop himself up on one elbow. Gently, he pulled Faize down for a kiss. "I can arrange that." he whispered.


End file.
